Lessons of the Past
by ReferenceGoddess
Summary: Kirk has a discussion with the new head of the Memory Alpha site. Post "Lights of Zetar"


Lessons of the Past

Just an idea I got from a t-shirt, a button, and a comment my husband made.

Timeline: The 5-year mission, several months after "The Lights of Zetar"

Standard disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to a whole bunch of corporate entities, none of whom are me. I don't own the t-shirt slogan either - but I will purchase the t-shirt. Promise.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Lessons of the Past

Captain's personal Log: We have reached the Memory Alpha facility, and all is going well with the transfer of personnel and equipment. Since the tragic events of last year, the facility has been completely redesigned. My first officer finds some aspects of the redesign - disquieting. My senior officers and myself have been invited to dinner by the new administrator.

The dinner had been a success. The hydroponics rooms on the station were now operating full swing, so at least a portion of the food had been fresh, not replicated. Kirk's fascination with history was piqued by the administrator's ("I'm really the Head Librarian slash Cat Herder" she said, "but why don't you just call me Judy") collection of late 20th century poster art. Several of the posters urged people to "Read a Banned Book". Another, showing several teens and an older man (all dressed in the style of the late 20th century, but carrying medieval weapons), saying "Libraries: You can stake your life on them."

Scotty had left first, offering to escort Mira Romaine to her quarters. Kirk wished him luck; he knew (none better) that these long-range relationships rarely lasted. Uhura, Sulu and Chekov soon followed suit, as did several members of the station's staff. McCoy seemed inclined to linger, but he received an emergency call from the ship.

He stood up to take his leave. "I'm very sorry I couldn't stay longer, ma'am. It was an excellent dinner." He bowed over her hand, and then beamed out.

She stared after him, a bit bemused. "Over the years, I've had a few men kiss my hand, but I think he was the only one who did it right."

Kirk grinned. "Where he comes from, I think it's a required class."

She walked back to the table and picked up the decanter.

"More wine, Jim?"

Kirk waved his hand. "No, I'm fine."

"Well, then, ask your question."

"Question?" he replied.

"You have the look of someone who wants to ask a question, but are afraid of giving offense."

"Yes, you're right. So, Judy, I understand that you are concerned about this facility after the Zetar incident, but don't you think the amount of shielding and weaponry you are installing is just a bit - extreme?"

She shrugged. "As the repository of all Federation knowledge, Memory Alpha is a strategic target, Captain. Knowledge is the ultimate weapon, after all."

"Agreed, still..." answered Kirk.

She put her wine glass down slowly and stared at Kirk.

"We have a saying in my profession. It's a old one, dating back at least to before the Eugenics Wars. It pretty much wraps it up in a nutshell."

"And what would this bit of ancient wisdom be?" asked Kirk, intrigued.

The eyes that looked back at him were those of a she-wolf. "They got the library at Alexandria - they're not getting mine."

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

The final line is quoted from a button I saw at a science fiction convention, but the story was originally inspired by a t-shirt that stated:

Guild of Radical Militant Librarians: Scimus quae legis, et no dicmus

(We know what you're reading, and we're not saying)

And 5 brownie points for the first person to recognize the source of the "knowledge is the ultimate weapon" quote.

The American Library Association did, for a short time, have a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ poster. It had the slogan "Slay Ignorance at the Library" not have the slogan I attached to it - an oversight on their part, IMNSHO. An oversight on my part - not buying the poster while it was available. They are RARE, folks.

This may count as what the good folks over at the tvtropes dot org site called "Anvilicious", but in my mind, this falls under the "Anvils That Needed to be Dropped." The readers may judge for themselves...


End file.
